One Paizuri
by Paizuri Man
Summary: Luffy is starting to discover the wonders of his body, and his busty crew members are eager to help.
_Warning: Lemons contained within. My stories all deal almost exclusively with titty-fucking. If you seek variety, perhaps look elsewhere. I do not own the characters featured._

 **Chapter 1: Nico Robin**

"You wanted to see me, Captain?"

Robin stepped inside Luffy's personal quarters. After some redecorating, the crew had insisted that Luffy deserved his own room, which he reluctantly accepted. In spite of this, he tended to sleep in the male quarters anyway, making a request to meet him here of all places especially strange.

"Uhm, yeah, I wanted to ask you a question in private."

Now this doesn't seem like the Luffy I know, Robin thought.

"Sure, ask away." She said, taking a seat on the bed beside him. He shifted away slightly, his arms hanging between his legs.

"It's about my body, I've been feeling… weird, lately."

"Isn't this something you should be asking Chopper about?"

"Normally, yeah. But… I'm kind of embarrassed about it, and you're really smart and you're… part of the problem."

Robin gave him a confused look. "Me? Well, I haven't been doing anything differently lately that I can think of, but if you need help captain, I'm here for you. Now tell me what's wrong."

"It's you and Nami, every time I see you two I start to feel funny."

"Funny how?"

"Well, I feel kind of tingly, and my… dick starts to get stiff."

The statement caught Robin off guard. Is he serious? She thought. Surely he's not just now starting to notice women.

"How long has this been a 'problem' for you, Luffy?"

"Just this past week. It doesn't happen every time, but sometimes, like when you're at the pool, it's especially bad."

Robin giggled.

"Hey! I'm serious!"

Robin gave him a tender smile. She sometimes forgot what a silly boy her captain was. Still, she had often wondered if _everythin_ g could stretch, and considering she mostly kept to herself on the ship, perhaps she could have a little fun.

"Oh yes, I know Captain. I'm just smiling because you're lucky, I've seen this problem before."

"You have? Is it bad?"

"Hmmm, depends on what you're doing at the time. But don't worry, I can fix it. But I'm going to need you to answer some questions."

"Okay!" Luffy's eyes lit up, and he made a determined fist. "Anything you need."

"Haha, glad to see you so enthusiastic. Now then, what do you find yourself looking at when you get this feeling?"

"What do you mean?"

"Surely there is a particular part of Nami and I you find your eyes drawn to when you start to feel this way."

"Oh! Well, normally it's your big boobs."

Robin sniggered again. She felt she would never understand why Luffy was so straightforward with some things and quiet about others.

"Oh, these?" Robin ran her hands up the sides of zippered top. Luffy stared in silence as she gently fondled them, squeezing them together so her cleavage became more pronounced.

"Ah, Robin, I'm starting to feel it again."

"Don't worry Captain, it's part of the procedure. Now, you're going to need to trust me, do you trust me Captain?"

"Of course!"

"Good, now let me take the lead."

She reached over to her zipper and slowly began to open her top, deepening her cleavage at a snail's pace. Luffy's eyes were completely glued to the creamy flesh.

When she had reached the bottom, she pulled each side of the now opened shirt towards her centre, covering her nipples.

"Now Captain, I'm going to show you my 'Big boobs'. Do you want to see them?"

Luffy nodded silently, his eyes nearly glazed over.

She slowly pulled the top open, her huge breasts soon spilling out and settling perky on her chest. Her breasts were already larger than her head, and her tiny waist only made them appear even bigger.

"Go on, I want you to touch them."

Luffy gingerly reached out and placed one hand on each breast, his fingers squeezing into the soft flesh.

"Oh my captain, your hands seem a little small for them. To help you, you're going to need to handle more than those tiny handfuls."

Luffy stared blankly for a second before nodding, his fingers stretching slightly so that he had a full grip on each massive mammary. He squeezed firmly, causing each tit to swell out from between his rubbery fingers.

"See? There you go. Now, you'll notice my nipples are a little bigger than yours."

'A little bigger' was quite an understatement, robin had wide areolae with plump teats crowning the centre of each.

"I want you to squeeze them."

Luffy was having difficulty removing his eyes from Robin's chest, but he obeyed and two of his fingers quickly found their way to each nipple. He gave them a few test squeezes before gripping them more firmly, twisting them slightly as the rest of his hands fondled her titflesh.

"Mmmm, you're a natural, Captain, are you sure you've never had this problem before?"

Luffy shook his and, on his own initiative, leaned forward and began to suckle on one of her juicy nipples, lightly teething and licking the swollen nub.

"Ah, ahah! Very good, Captain. But I think the preparations are complete, we can now move to the next step of your treatment."

Luffy reluctantly relinquished his hold on her tits, the one he had been sucking had an even coat of saliva over her entire areola.

"Now, let's have a look at your penis."

Luffy snapped out of his daze. "I-I don't know, I'm still embarrassed."

"Nonsense, I've shown you my breasts haven't I? If a woman takes out her boobs just for you, you don't need to be embarrasses about your cock."

Robin didn't wait for Luffy this time, and a pair of arms sprung from the bed and wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him backwards onto the mattress. Robin kneeled and began unbuttoning his trunks.

"Hey! Robin, I-"

By now she had extracted his rigid penis from his pants, a respectable six-inch member, she thought. With so very much potential.

"Captain, I believe you agreed to trust me." She said huskily, gently rubbing up and down the length of his manhood with her dainty hand.

Luffy ceased struggling, and relaxed somewhat.

"Good boy. Now, your penis is 'erect.' That means you are sexually aroused. Do you know what sex is, Captain?"

"Sure, it's how people make kids."

"Hm, yes, that is one thing it can do. But sex can also be done for pleasure, Captain. Even if your mind doesn't know it, your body wants this pleasure, and it tells you this by giving you an erection. In public they can be unpleasant, as you've experienced, but in private…"

She craned her neck forward and gently sucked on the very tip of his penis.

"Ooooh..."

"It can be a wonderful experience. Seeing as it's your first time, we won't go too far today. But I think it would be appropriate to show you just what these breasts you love so much can bring you."

She punctuated the end of her statement with a single bob of her head, slowly swallowing the entire length of his cock. Luffy groaned as she slowly extracted it from her mouth and throat, the naked cock now glistening with saliva. Robin pressed her breasts together into a tight vice and positioned her cleavage over his cock head.

"Do you trust me now, captain?"

Luffy was once again silent, and nodded briskly.

She gave him a light smirk and pressed her breasts onto his lap, enveloping his shaft in its entirety. Luffy inhaled sharply but said nothing.

Robin gave him another tender smile before slowly moving here breasts up and down the length of his cock, his slick member making lewd noises as it moved in and out of the embrace of her tits.

Robin had no desire to enter a relationship with her captain, but there was something she found so very attractive about taking the boy's innocence. Last week he had likely never even desired sex, and now he was having his virgin cock milked by a pair of massive tits.

"While they have plenty of other things to offer you, Captain, smaller girls simply can't bring you this experience. A and B cup? Why, they wouldn't even be able to get their tits all the way around." Robin began to vary the pace of her strokes, doing three in quick succession before a short pause.

"C and D? Then you can start, but still, they won't be able to completely envelope you." She shimmied her breasts in alternating directions to emphasize her point.

"So what do you think I am, captain? E? G? Maybe even an I? J, captain, you're fucking a pair of J cup tits, more than enough to swallow your cock whole, Nami is the same. Did you know she has a crush on you Captain? I bet if you asked nicely, she'd happily massage your cock with her tasty melons.

"Robin… I'm starting to feel weirder. Something's gonna…"

"You're going to cum captain, your cock is going to spray out a bunch of your semen, your gooey cum. When that happens, you're going to feel even better than you do now. So just relax Captain, and let it happen."

Robin sped up the pace of her titfuck, the slapping of her tits on Luffy's lap growing louder with each passing stroke. Luffy could feel something building in his groin, and the feeling got more intense with each passing throb of his cock. The slick vice of her cleavage massaging his cock head was like nothing he had ever felt before, and the feeling was now spreading down his shaft.

"Robin I'm… I-"

Before he could say anything else, he mouthed a silent groan as he came. Robin slowed her pace but held her tits tight as his member began pumping out his thick seed.

Robin felt some triumph as his cock pulsated in her cleavage. His first ever ejaculation, she thought. All mine.

Gooey cum filled the valley of her breasts, thick gobs sliding out of her cleavage and onto Luffy's lap. Luffy went limp as the last spirt of cum flew from his cock, his boyish frame relaxing for the first time since the encounter began.

Robin pulled her slick breasts from his cock. "Did that feel good, Captain?" She asked jokingly.

"Y-yeah."

"Your works not done yet, I'm afraid." She pulled her tits apart, revealing the gooey mess in between them. Thick strands connected each tit as Luffy's cream ran slowly down her cleavage.

"You've made quite a mess, it's only responsible to lick me clean."

The pair of hands keeping Luffy on his beck retreated into the bed as another set pushed him upright. Luffy ran his tongue across her sternum, taking a large dollop into his mouth.

"It's a little bitter, but it's not too bad."

"Some girls love the taste, Captain. If you're lucky enough, you may find one happy to swallow it for you."

Robin's tits were soon slick with Luffy's saliva, giving each globe an even shine.

"You'd best clean yourself off too, Captain, perhaps a dip in the pool?"

Luffy's spent cock twitched slightly at the proposition.

"Okay, yeah. Uhm, what were you saying earlier about Nami?"


End file.
